


We Finish Each Other's...

by StrongFemaleCharacters



Series: Tumblr AU's Multifandom [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, No Werewolves, Reference to Frozen, and HSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongFemaleCharacters/pseuds/StrongFemaleCharacters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a Tumblr prompt: "Always arrives at the cafeteria 30 seconds before me and takes the last sandwich I like."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Finish Each Other's...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna start off by saying, NOT MY PROMPT! Tumblr user leafyknockouts get the credit, I think. Also, don't own TW. Just using the awesome characters to try and cure my writer's block for a different story.

Derek Hale has a problem. And for a college student on about ten different loans, this was nothing new. However, this problem wasn't something you normally saw at Caltech. Derek had a sandwich thief. Well, not technically a thief, seeing as how the sandwiches weren't actually _his._ But they were going to be. Every day for lunch, when he joined the lunch line, there would be his favorite sandwich in the cold food section. Egg salad. Not a popular choice here, so they usually only had a few available. And every day for the past two weeks, someone had taken the very last one right. Before. Derek. It was a guy a few people ahead of him in line, and he would grab it and then immediately leave the line to pay. 

 

Derek had tolerated this for awhile now, but yesterday had been it. He had thought the guy just liked egg salad. But yesterday, as the tall guy leaned down to grab the last one, and Derek gritted his teeth watching him, he looked back, looked Derek straight in the eyes and smirked. Then he'd waked off, paid and disappeared. Derek had stood there in shock until someone had jostled him and he stepped out of line with three things racing through his mind. One, the guy definately knew he was taking Derek's sandwich. Two, he was enjoying it (and probably didn't even like egg salad). Three, he was actually pretty cute. 

 

Wait what.

 

Derek shook of these thought as he approached the cafeteria. He had practically ran out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang, and moved across campus as quickly as he could while trying not to look so eager. Today he would get the sandwich first and then who would be smirking, Cute Plaid Boy? That's right, he-- His train of thought cut out. There, in front of his, was the guy. Walking up to the line slowly with a plate in his hand. Derek growled and moved up towards the boy as stealthy as possible. Just before he reached, someone behind him called out "Stiles, wait!" The guy turned around and Derek froze as their eyes met. The guy--Stiles--froze too for a second before turning around and honest-to-god _running_ into the lunch line. Derek stared disbelievingly for a second before chasing after him, now doubly determined. 

 

"You can't be serious!" He muttered as Stiles cut three people, grabbed the sandwich, and sprinted to the cashier with his card drawn. Derek moved after him, to confront him, but the guy was already disappearing into the crowd, and Derek groaned in frustration. His anger grew. Yeah, somewhere he knew that it was completely irrational to be this offended over a sandwich, but he now felt that it was more of an honor thing now. Yeah, he was gonna stick with that story. 

 

The next day, Derek left class early, slipping out when the professor was going on about...something. His head was not in the game today. The plan was simple. Get to the cafeteria early. The doors were always open for students to sit in there. He would beat Stiles there completely. And yeah, not the most mature thing for a 20-year-old to be doing, but oh well. Here he was, walking into the cafeteria. When he entered and moved up towards the line to sit at one of the front tables, he slowed his pace, his jaw dropping. He couldn't believe it. At the table at the front of the room, sitting where he was planning to, was Stiles. 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles Stilinski had a problem. For the past few weeks he'd been playing a dangerous game. At first it had been an accident. He'd gotten into the line in time to grab an egg salad sandwich, his favorite. It had been the last one, but he hadn't thought anything of it. Three sandwiches later, he'd noticed. Noticed the hot guy glowering at him as soon as he went to pay every day. It had taken him awhile to figure it out, and he'd finally guessed when the guy got up to the the sandwich cooler and glared at it like it had personally offended him. The next day, when he grabbed the sandwich, on an impulse he turned around and smirked at the guy. The other man's reaction told him all he needed to know, but he quickly left before he was brutally murdered by the hottest guy he'd possibly ever seen over an egg salad sandwich. 

 

The next day, he was busy thinking about a project in Robotics, mindlessly moving up to the lunch line when Scott called his name. He turned around to see ESH (Egg Salad Hottie, lame, he knew) coming up behind him. They stared at each other for a minute before he turned and ran for the lunch line, weaving his way through people to grab the sandwich and get out of the there. The guy put up a chase, but didn't stand a chance. He was a little proud of that.

 

And that brought us to today, him leaving class early to make sure he got there before ESH. He wasn't exactly sure why he was doing this as it was kinda asshole-ish, but it was also kinda fun. He was reclining halfway in his chair when he looked up and saw him. Walking into the cafeteria right towards him. When the other saw him, he slowed down too, but kept moving until he was standing in front of Stiles, facing him.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The two stared at each other cautiously before Stiles extended a leg and kicked a chair out. Derek sat down slowly and they continued to stare at each other. Derek began to say something and maybe Stiles did too, but they were interrupted by the guard opening the lunch lines for the students. They looked over at the buffet, back and each other and then both bolted. Surprisingly, there was more than one egg salad sandwich today. Unsurprisingly, they both were thrown out of the cafeteria for "destruction of sandwiches, yelling and racing each other for food in a public area."

 

The two of the sat outside on the benches lining the courtyard. Stiles was the first to breach the silence. "I'm Stiles." The other huffed out a laugh. "I know." 

 

"Oh. Right. Well, care to even the score here? I can't keep calling you Egg Salad Hottie." He winced and closed his eyes. "Oh god." A noise made him look up and he saw the other boy struggling not to laugh. "Derek."

 

Stiles took the offered hand and sank back down into his seat. "Um...so do you wanna hurt me or anything? 'Cause I need to know if I'm gonna be running." Derek stared at him. 

 

"No, I'm not going to hurt you." 

 

"Oh thank God." Stiles wiggled around on the bench."Y'know, these things are pretty uncomfortable. You um...you want to get an egg salad sandwich somewhere? Not here obviously, I'll be surprised if they even let us back in there. You know, because of the fight we had. Well, of course you know, you were there. Sorry, I just--"

 

"Stiles."

 

He looked up, cut off mid-ramble. "Yeah?"

 

Derek was smiling beautifully and a little bashfully, and Stiles felt a little stunned. "Egg salad sounds good." Stiles nearly lept up. "Well great! Let's go find a little coffee shop or something somewhere."

 

The two of them moved off, a little shy now until Derek broke the silence. "You're paying."

 

Stiles's head shot up. "Like hell I'm paying. You were the one that destroyed the second sandwich with those big meaty hands of your's."

 

"I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't destroyed the first one..."

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after, naturally. I know this was short, and I hope the ending was okay. Leave your comments and kudos below, please! And thank you for reading.
> 
> I will be adding more one-shot AU's to this series, but they will be different fandoms. Come along for the bumpy ride!


End file.
